Querelle d'amour
by Toutankhaton
Summary: Une dispute entre Izumo et Kotetsu! Comment est-ce arrivé?


Querelle d'amour

Résumé : Izumo et Kotetsu sont en chicane et tout le monde croit que c'est une chicane d'amoureux, mais quelle en est la cause? Rated : T

Pour la première fois, les portes du village n'étaient pas calmes. De cris retentissaient et ce n'était pas causé par une attaque surprise. On entendait les insultes dans tout le village. Des amis de toujours se chicanaient. Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Personne. Ils se tenaient continuellement l'un à côté de l'autre depuis aussi loin que l'académie, et peut-être même avant, mais nul ne se rappelait de l'un sans l'autre.

Tous crurent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave pour que ces deux amis « et peut-être même plus, mais c'est leur vie privée » se chamaillent. Leur complicité, si bien établie dans Konoha, était devenue légendaire. On ne disait plus « quand les poules auront des dents » ni « quand les cochons voleront », mais bien « Quand Izumo et Kotetsu se chicaneront ».

Comme ils nuisaient à la paix publique, Tsunade (à l'autre bout du patelin) envoya des ninjas voir ce qui se passait. En effet, les paroles prononcées s'entendaient vraiment de partout et l'avaient réveillée. Elle n'aimait pas être sortie de son sommeil par un brouhaha, mais encore moins un lendemain de veille. Veille qu'elle avait principalement passé à boire avec Jiraiya. Lorsque l'équipe envoyée revint, elle fit son rapport au chef du village. Tsunade n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Comment pouvaient-ils être en froid? Elle les avait connus bien avant d'être Hokage et elle ne les imaginait pas comme cela. Elle décida donc d'aller voir ce qu'il en retournait.

Pendant qu'elle traversait le village, elle croisa plusieurs groupuscules de villageois qui discutaient de l'événement. Quelle pouvait être la cause de cette chicane de ménage? Tsunade se pressa un peu plus et lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée surveillée par les deux ninjas, elle laissa couler sa colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Vous dérangez tout le village et perturbez l'achèvement de mes fonctions. Comment pourrais-je me concentrer avec tout ce bruit? Appelez vos remplaçants et suivez-moi immédiatement jusqu'à mon bureau. Pas de discussion. » Elle dit tout cela sans prendre son souffle et la veine sur son front menaçait fortement d'éclater. Ils firent donc ce qu'elle avait dit et sans discussion.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau par les toits afin que ça aille plus vite et pour éviter une commotion dans le village. De retour au bureau, elle s'installa sur sa chaise, croisa ses doigts sous son menton et leur réitéra sa demande d'explication.

Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? Vous ne vous étiez jamais autant disputés à ma connaissance. Quel est le grain de sable dans le bonheur de votre couple (a non on dirait Gaï, c'est horrible). Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour en arriver là?

Il y eut un temps, aucun des deux hommes ne voulait expliquer la chicane.

Vous répondez ou j'appelle quelqu'un. Vous savez que j'ai les moyens de faire parler les gens, la section interrogatoire n'est pas là pour décorer. Si j'appelais Ibiki Morino ou même Yoshino Nara, est-ce que ça vous aiderait à débloquer?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Izumo décida de commencer la raison de la chicane. Après tout, Ibiki était le chef de la section interrogatoire et reconnu pour être sadique. Quant à Yoshino, il suffisait de voir les cicatrices de son mari, Shikaku Nara, pour être convaincu. Elle avait été elle aussi chef de la section interrogatoire, mais avait dû arrêter quand elle était tombée enceinte de Shikamaru. Ibiki avait été son apprenti. Parfois Tsunade lui demandait des services lorsque la section manquait d'effectif ou bien quand il n'arrivait à rien avec un prisonnier.

« Hier soir nous sommes allés boire un verre de saké et c'est là que tout a déraillé.

_Flashback _

_Izumo et Kotetsu sont assis à une table près de l'entrée du petit bar, de sorte qu'ils puissent voir qui entrait. Déformation professionnelle, il faut savoir qui est présent, la force de la personne et son potentiel de danger (oui même hors fonction, ils continuent de surveiller les portes _). La porte s'ouvre pour la énième fois de la soirée et Anko, leur ancienne compagne de classe à l'époque de l'académie, entre. _

_Izumo se déplace__ un peu afin de mieux voir. C'est à ce moment que Kotetsu réagit._

_Hey pourquoi la regardes-tu ainsi?_

_J'ai le droit de regarder. On est dans un pays libre et tu n'as pas à me contrôler. Tu es vraiment trop jaloux. _

_C'est toi qui ne respectes pas notre entente._

_Fin Flashback_

Et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé votre dispute? C'est assez anodin, pourquoi être jaloux que l'autre regarde cette fille? Vous ne jouez pas dans cette équipe. Pourquoi ébranler votre couple avec de la jalousie mal placée?

Ah Non! Pas vous aussi, dit Kotetsu en s'emportant.

On n'est pas un couple et nous n'en avons jamais été un, répondit plus calmement Izumo. Notre amitié n'a rien à voir avec de l' "amour ". Nous nous chicanions, car depuis l'académie nous aimons Anko.

Et IL n'a pas respecté notre pacte de ne pas tenter de l'approcher quand l'autre est là, pour ne pas s'entre blesser. Elle seule a le droit de choisir.

Lorsqu'elle aura fait son choix, nous ne pourrons pas empêcher son bonheur et nous devrons vivre avec ce choix. Peu importe qui elle choisira, l'autre devra respecter ce choix.

Mais est-ce que vous ne craignez pas qu'elle choisisse un autre que vous deux? Questionna Tsunade.

Non répondit Kotetsu.

En effet, Kakashi et Iruka sont ensemble, donc ce ne sont pas nos rivaux, idem pour Asuma qui est avec Kurenaï. Gaï est trop bizarre. Genma est avec Shizune (oui j'invente des pairings). Il n'en reste pas vraiment des potables rendu là, expliqua Izumo.

Est-ce qu'elle le sait au moins? Demanda Tsunade

Euh, non, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Vous auriez dû lui en parler, vous ne savez pas qu'elle sort avec Ibiki depuis l'examen chunin qui se termina avec la mort du Sandaime Surutobi? Je croyais que tout le village le savait. Après tout, au vu (LÀ AUSSI JE NE SAIS PAS SI ÇA SE DIT) de leur niveau respectif de sadisme, ça ne pouvait que coller. Je suis surprise de votre manque d'observation sur le sujet, mais comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle. De plus, je crois qu'elle aussi pensait que vous étiez un couple. Enfin, retournez à votre poste et réconciliez-vous ou du moins baissez le ton, j'aimerais continuer de dorm… euh … continuer mon travail.

Les deux chunins furent extrêmement abasourdis et retournèrent tristement à leur poste. Ils n'en revenaient pas de leur manque de perspicacité sur ce coup.

FIN


End file.
